


At The Drive In

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Monster Erotica One Shots [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Clothes On, F/F, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, Public Sex, Temperature Play, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 15Medusa | Clothes On | Temperature PlayMedusa takes her lovely lady Morgan on a date night to a double feature at the drive in. When Morgan is a tease with only chaste kisses, Medusa decides to tease right backand punish her girlfriend back.





	At The Drive In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the happiest with this one. But I'd rather get it up and come back to it and overhaul it than not get it up at all.   
Will probably get edited at some point.   
Until then, hopefully someone out there will get some enjoyment out of it~

Morgan stood outside her apartment, wiping a droplet of sweat from her brow. It was a hot night, despite the oppressively hot sun already setting. It was barely cooling off enough to enjoy the beautiful sky of the twilight hour.

Her mind began to wander to to wishes of cool winter night when a bright red convertible pulled up in front of her, honking its horn to pull her from her thoughts.

The scaly skinned woman in the driver’s seat smirked when she nearly jumped out of her skin at the blaring noise.

“Going my way, beautiful?”

Morgan huffed loudly, returning the smirk with a smile of her own as she hopped over the door of the convertible, making herself comfortable in the passenger seat.

She leaned over to give the other woman a peck on the lips, tracing well-manicured nails through happily hissing snakes that begged for attention atop the woman’s head. They were restrained, because of the summer heat, tied gently into a ponytail to keep them from laying across the woman’s neck.

“You know, Medusa, you’re the one who scheduled this date. Remember?”

The woman laughed, adjusting her large sunglasses before peeling away, the tires squealing in protest. “Oh, don’t be such a sourpuss, Darling! I just can’t resist being around such a beautiful woman, you know me! Let me have some fun. You don’t get to be as old as I am without learning to appreciate living at the moment!” 

Morgan sighed, shaking her head but smiling nonetheless.

“So where are we going?”

The snake-haired woman smiled, shaking her head.

“Nope. It’s a surprise!”

Rolling her eyes, Morgan knew to give up. It would be useless to fight. The woman had learned centuries of patience and could easily out-stubborn her.

So, kicking up her feet on the dashboard, she closed her eyes and dozed until they reached their destination.

After a while, she awoke to the feeling of the other woman excitedly shaking her shoulder.

Groggily opening her eyes, she looked around, taking in their surroundings.

They were at an old-fashioned drive-in movie theatre. An old noir film was already playing on the giant screen before them. There didn’t seem to be too many other cars in the lot. Unsurprising, since it was a weeknight, after all.

Morgan could feel her face lighting up. She loved things like this.

“Medusa this is the BEES KNEES!”

The woman lit up, laughing loudly since they were relatively alone.

“I knew you would love it! There’s a double feature tonight, so it’s okay that we made it a little late to the first movie. I also got us a bit of a buffet.”

Pointing a thumb back, she showed towards a cardboard tray with the drive in’s logo on it. It was filled with various cliche movie snacks. Popcorn, cotton candy, boxed candies, nachos, come plastics cups with ice and water, and a large soda with two straws.

Morgan’s smile widened and she dove for a box of gummie worms, making herself comfortable.

Curling up under the opposite woman’s arm, she munches away happily, becoming absorbed into the old movie.

It was one she knew well, but the surrounding atmosphere made it all the better. 

Once they were about halfway through the film, Morgan felt a familiar tugging at the bottom of her shirt.

Smirking, she looked over to see the taller woman eyeing her from the corner below her shades.

She could be so obvious, sometimes.

Leaning up, she inched her lips up towards the taller woman, giving her soft kisses before returning to the movie with a tiny smirk.

She heard the soft chitter of the snakes in the woman’s hair as frustration overwhelmed her, pulling out a chuckle from the human woman.

Suddenly the arm around her shoulders slid to her waist, pulling her closer.

She felt warm breath against her neck, whispering into her ear.

“Now, Darling, if you will be a tease, I might just have to tease you back… and here I was going to be good until we got you home…”

Morgan audibly gulped, chuckling and waving her hands in surrender.

“Ahaha, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, huh?”

The taller woman tilted her shaded down just enough to stare at the woman without letting her see her full gaze. Just enough to stir the human woman’s insides.

“Too late now, Darling… Don’t complain now that you’ve gotten me started… Accept your punishment happily, please.”

Morgan swallowed hard as she felt soft lips press against her own, sharp fangs nipping at her hungrily.

Long nails traced up her sides before pulling away.

Confusion and relief washed over her, only to be quickly replaced my shudders when she felt chilly fingers return to her skin, pressing under her shirt roughly.

Jolting, she looked down to see the woman palming her water cup in her hand, switching it between her fingers to chill them before touching her all over, sending goosebumps up her body everywhere it touched her.

Morgan tried to stifle the moans that were escaping her, but to no avail. The only thing keeping her quiet was the woman swallowing down her sounds greedily.

The feeling of fingers unbuttoning her fly had her stomach fluttering, her hips rocking slightly in anticipation.

Long fingers slid into her underwear, parting her lips as a single finger wasted no time to slip into her core.

Pulling away, a soft cry escaped the human woman’s lips, her head tilting back at the intrusion.

Featherlight kisses licked at her neck and her face and she realized it was each of the snakes of her lover's hair lapping at her skin adoringly.

During her distracted moment, she didn’t realize the woman withdrew her finger, only to press it back inside, with an addition she had just pulled from her soft lips.

Morgan tried to cry out again, muffled by Medusa’s mouth as she roughly kissed her, devouring her shock. The woman shuddered with pleasure as she realized that her lover has slid a bit of ice inside of her. The chill sent shock-waves through her, the cool sensation foreign, but not bad.

A warm, slick finger followed, pressing against the cool intrusion, starting to pump into her with vigor.

The combination of the warm digit and the cool, melting ice was perfectly stimulating. Morgan moaned into the woman’s mouth, rocking her hips in time, chasing her orgasm, blissfully ignoring their surroundings.

Suddenly the woman slipped her thumb over the human woman’s clit, pressing soft circles into it in time with her thrusts, and Morgan couldn’t contain herself anymore. She felt her thighs tighten around the woman’s hand and her breath stuttered out as her orgasm washed over her, dampness soaking her jean shorts.

Sticky sweat made her hair cling to her neck and the hot air around them suddenly felt even more oppressive.

Morgan felt herself collapse into the seat, boneless, as she looked to the smirking woman next to her. She looked up, realizing the ending credits of the first movie were rolling.

Raising a single hand, she flipped the woman her middle finger, laughing a smirking.

“Damn you, I was enjoying that movie.” 

Medusa snorted.

“I know you’ve seen it a million times. Why do you think I chose this showing?”


End file.
